Electronic devices are commonly used for communication and entertainment purposes. Examples of electronic devices include cellular phones, smart phones, tablet computers, audio players, video players, cameras, portable computers, two-way radios, mobile hotspots, Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, and other electronic devices known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Many of these devices communicate with other devices or systems through wireless communication. As reliance upon these types of electronic devices increases, reliance upon wireless communication also increases. While the coverage provided by wireless networks and systems has improved over time, there are still many geographic areas that have no coverage or marginal coverage. In remote areas, coverage is often marginal or spotty. Wireless service providers do not have a big incentive to provide improved coverage in many remote areas because the population and/or number of users in these areas is small and the financial return on infrastructure investments in these areas may not be attractive. However, the ability to communicate wirelessly from these types of areas may be very important in emergency or other urgent situations. In addition, even in areas which generally have good wireless coverage, wireless communications can be difficult due to various other problems such as dead spots, interference, reflections, system failures, and/or device deficiencies.
The description of like structural elements among the figures is not repeated, the like elements have reference numerals differing by an integer multiple of 100, i.e., reference numeral 102 in FIG. 1, becomes reference numeral 202 in FIG. 2; unless differences and/or alternative aspects are explicitly noted.